Aya
Aya '''is the 30th fighter in Chincherrinas' Lawl. Special Moves Standard B- Pendant Aya puts a pendant onto the beautiful floor. Opponents near it get weirded-out by a dead soul. Opponents who touch it have someone scream at them, which hurts. Move Origin While this is her mother's pendant, it never releases souls or other entities. The screaming lady and soul come from other spooky events in teh game. Side B- The Flame Egg This move has three stages: #Fill up the lighter. #Throw oil. There can be two oil puddles at a time. Oil can be tossed on an enemy to slow his or her land speed for 10 seconds. #Throw the lighter. Aiming the lighter to an oil puddle creates a 10 second fire that does damage. Aiming a lighter at an oiled enemy causes massive damage to them. The flame can also damage Aya herself. During the flame's duration, Aya can't use her side B again until the flame disappears. Move Origin The lighter and lantern oil are mainly used to burn a creature blocking a pathway. The name comes from the title of a book that Aya's mother would read to her. Up B- Ogre Aya summons Ogre. Pressing up B makes her reappear next to Ogre. Any enemy who attacks Ogre with a short-ranged move will receive damage instead... but Ogre will tolerate three seconds of refuge to the summoner (two for enemies). After 15 seconds, Ogre disappears, and he can be summoned again after 10 seconds. Move Origin In a part of the game, Ogre can warp the player back to Aya's bedroom if talked to. Down B- Mandrake This move covers a radius in an imaginary circle. Aya takes out a mandrake and the mandrake lets loose a piercing scream that damages anyone in the radius. A projectile can cancel the move. Move Origin The Mandrakes are creatures that produce ear-shattering screams, which will kill anything that hears it. Final Smash- Magic Water Ogre appears again to show Aya his company's new product, the Magic Water. Aya can then use the magic water to KO one of three opponents. She gets a choice on who to KO before 5 seconds are up and a random decision is made. The opponent is then wiped from existence. Move Origin '''WARNING: SPOILERS FOR MAD FATHER!!!!!!11!!!!1!!! Before Aya goes through the portal to rescue her dad, Ogre gives her Magic Water. During her encounter with her mother, she has to make a decision to save her dad and kill off her mom, or sacrifice her father to make her mother happy. If the first option is chosen, she will use the Magic Water on her mother, killing her. The cutscene before the final smash is a mix of lines from the cutscene when Ogre gives her the Magic Water and when Aya has to make the decision. Taunts *Down Taunt- *lays down* *Side Taunt- *red exclamation point appears above her head* *Up Taunt- *white exclamation point* Victory Options/Losing Pose *Victory #1- Aya holds Snowball with her left arm while she walks away with Maria. *Victory #2- Dio kisses Aya on the forehead. *Victory #3- Aya and Ogre perform the Bros Pose before teleporting away. *Losing- Aya loses most of her blood and dies. Victory Theme The beginning part of "Memory - Starry Promenade". ''Character Description'' (WARNING: If you have not played Mad Father, then there will be some spoilers below. For a link to the game's download, see here. For more information about Aya, see here.) Aya Drevis a young German girl that truly loves her family, even her morbid father, Alfred Drevis. Even if her father commits unorthodox activities, Aya maintains a level head and strives for a bright future with her cheery behavior. Her father won't allow her to go outside, however, so she stays in the mansion with her pet rabbit, Snowball. Her care for her parents is one of the driving forces in this game. This encourages Aya to perform seemingly impossible tasks that a normal female child would not do. She would even do anything she can to save a loved one, even enemies. Aya does that with her ability to reanimate spirits to relive their last moments and to mend wounds. In the true ending, Aya turns out to have the same personality as her father: sociopathic and morbid, thanks to a red book she keeps. Operating in a small clinic in the middle of the forest, she shows goodwill to patients before experimenting on them. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Swings her chainsaw forward. *Up smash - Does a spinning jump with her chainsaw. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec Mei Ling: Snake, have you ever heard of Mad Father? Solid Snake: Yeah, I know... I'm getting sick of it actually. Mei Ling: The poor little girl had such a hard life... her father tried to kill her. Snake: ... give me a break! I can relate to that... her father at least loved her. Mei Ling: Yeah... she may look cute, but be careful... all that training she did has made her a super killer. Snake: I can relate to that... Mei Ling: Uhh... yeah... Role In The Subspace Emissary Her role is currently unknown, however her house, The Drevis Residence, was seen at the end of Camp of Stars. Also, Aya can be heard screaming from inside the house. Trivia *Aya is the second RPG Maker character to not be in the Yume Nikki Universe, the first being Ib. *She is the first character confirmed in the Original Lawl in 2013. *The losing pose is the same as the game over in Mad Father: Aya falls on the ground bleeding. *Starting with Mary's moveset, her appearance has been upgraded from sprites to her in-game render. *Aya was first introduced in Bores Reviews Mad Father. She then got her own Smash Bros Lawl moveset one week later. *Aya is also one of the five characters in the Original Lawl to not show her full name. In this case, Chincherrinas left out her last name, Drevis, and just put Aya, her first name. The other characters are Haruhi, whose last name, Suzumiya, is left out, Zoolander, whose first name, Derek, is also left out, Weird Al, who's last name, Yankovic, is left out, and Sheev, whose last name, Palpatine is left out. *Aya and Asdfguy are the only characters with a losing animated that indicates that they are dead. Category:Playable Character Category:Cults Category:German Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Lawl Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mad Father Category:Kids Category:Human Category:Unlockable Character Category:10's Category:The Frollo Show Category:Post-Frollo Summer Category:RPG Characters Category:Stage Control Category:Anti-Hero